emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8331 (6th December 2018)
Leanna, Noah and a reluctant Amelia go joyriding in Daz's car. At the same time, Daz gets stranded in the middle of nowhere after a mix up with his new boss. Elsewhere, Doug and Brenda kiss. Plot Doug has a sore hand after punching Bob yesterday although he's adamant Bob had it coming. Laurel inquires if Doug still likes Brenda although Doug states it's irrelevant as Brenda isn't ready for a relationship. In the café, Dan and Kerry go over their finances ahead of the rent increase. Dan hopes things will get better when Daz starts earning. Liv reminds Noah that the last thing the family need is him causing trouble although Noah insists he's not the one doing the silly online dares. At Home Farm, Priya and Nicola squabble about Nicola enabling Graham's drinking. At that moment, Graham appears in the office and grabs a bottle of whisky from the drawer and heads out again. Daz and his new boss Trish go for a drink in the pub. Daz orders a water but Trish insists he gets an alcoholic beverage. Paddy returns from his course. Noah and Leanna let themselves into Dale Head and look for Daz's car keys. Snobby Leanna makes comments about the size of the house. Noah finds the car keys in the fruit bowl just as Amelia returns home. Trish plies Daz with drink then asks him to sign a contract. She soon realises she's left the main contract behind so suggests she and Daz go back to hers to get it. Brenda is shocked to learn Doug punched Bob yesterday. A drunken Daz concludes Rodney was right about Trish wanting to sleep with him. Amelia insists Leanna and Noah can't steal Daz's car and threatens to call the police. Leanna takes a video implicating Amelia in helping them to steal the car so Amelia reluctantly agrees to go joyriding. Graham has drunk Home Farm dry and Priya refuses to give him his car keys so he can go to the shop to get more booze. Graham decides to walk to the shop instead. Noah videos him, Leanna and a stony-faced Amelia joyriding along country roads in Daz's car. At the same time, Daz and Trish get a taxi to Trish' house. Amelia begs Leanna to slow down whilst Noah questions what's wrong with her. Leanna swerves at the last minute and narrowly misses Daz and Trish's oncoming taxi. Believing Trish is flirting with him, Daz tells his new boss he won't be her plaything. Trish is horrified. She states she is married to woman then kicks Daz out of the taxi. As the taxi drives off, Daz realises he's left his phone in the back so he's stranded in the middle of nowhere. Brenda calls by Mulberry Cottage to talk to Doug. She isn't happy that Doug resorted to violence and tells him she doesn't need a man to protect her honour - she's come to realise she doesn't need a man at all. Doug touches Brenda's face and kisses her. They kiss again. As Chas goes to lay some flowers on Grace's grave, she finds Paddy kneeling at their daughter's final resting place. Chas kneels along side him and Paddy puts his arm around her. Doug and Brenda cuddle on the sofa at Mulberry Cottage. Brenda gets up an insists she needs to leave although before she goes, she suggests she and Doug could go for a drink sometime. As Leanna continues to speed along the country roads, she and Amelia argue. Leanna makes comments about Amelia running away and also about her family situation so Amelia grabs Leanna by the hair. With Amelia yanking Leanna's head back by her hair, Leanna is unable to see the road as the car hurtles towards a corner. Noah yells. Amelia screams... Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Trish - Jacqueline Roberts Locations *Community Garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and bar *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and entrance way *Dale Head - Living room *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Cemetery Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes